Xenophobe
by Kazoot
Summary: With nothing but a blurred memory, a Delphox named Xeno journeys with his one belief: That the God must be killed in order to free every Pokemon on the planet.
1. Awakening

**Please visit my profile for my current writing plans.  
** **Enjoy the story~**

* * *

 _This world is yours and yours alone. The future is not written. Choose your own path._

A graceful, celestial aura hindered by the forever gloomy glare of darkness. It is here that my thoughts are scattered. But... who am I? What is this that I'm seeing? Why was I left all alone in this place?

Floating...

Thoughts adrift...

This void fills me with wonder and mystery. But a strange sense of falling is also occurring. Time is frozen. And yet, I move. But... how am I moving? What exactly is moving? I see no arms. No legs. Nothing but this atmosphere.

I feel invincible... and yet, completely vulnerable.

The aura continues to wave on through the darkness.

It is when my mind begins to empty... that I notice a light. A small speck growing slightly in size as it approaches. My attention is drawn to this light. Somehow... an omniscient power is present within it.

"So it is time..." A voice emits from the light. A deep, firm voice that has no intention of breaking. However, my confusion overcomes my will to speak back. "Very soon you will set off on the journey that you have been seeking your whole life. And you _will_ reach the end to that journey. I await you there."

"Wait!" Somehow, I manage to call out.

"W-Where am I? Who are you? Or who am I for that matter!?"

A slight pause.

"... You do not remember?"

"I have no memory..." I respond.

"Hm..." I wait patiently for what this light has to say. "Then perhaps I will guide you for your first steps. You... are the one seeking to kill me."

"W-What!?"

"With the willpower that you possess, you are the only one capable of killing me. That is... if you can. You believed that I was not helpful to this world, and that I must be removed in order to free everyone."

"But who are you!?"

"I am... the one who created this planet. I am the one who gave life to all Pokemon. I am the one that stands above all others. I am known as a god.

"I am Arceus."

"Arceus..." The name echoes throughout. But I do not sense any familiarity. But as a god, maybe he knows this place. "Do you know what this place is, Arceus?"

"This area is filled with an enriching aura, and a never ending void of darkness. A rather peculiar energy to be in your conscience."

"My... conscience?"

"Only a select few have a neutrality as firm as yours. And it is with this neutral disposition that you will find your journey to be complicated. But as I said, you will see the end."

"Why... if you know that I want to kill you, then why are you telling me this?"

"Perhaps... it is that small bit of determination inside of you- that power that I wish to see. With your memory missing, you shall learn more about yourself, and maybe understand it all better in the end."

"How did I lose my memory?"

"In due time, my friend. It will all become clear."

The god, Arceus... helping me with my memory. I wanted to kill him? To "free the world?" What's that suppose to mean? Ack! W-What is...!? My head...

 _"We're all in this together. No backing out now."_

 _"Let's free this world! Let's gain back control of our lives!"_

 _"Today, we set off to do the one thing no one else has ever done. We... will kill a god!"_

Ugh! The pain... it's fading...

That last voice... was me. I'm sure of it. I- no... _we_ wanted to kill Arceus. We wanted to control our futures. I remember that much...

"Arceus." I spoke to him. "I don't understand why you would help someone who wants to kill you. But I do know, I will find a way. I will reach you. And I will take back the lives of all the Pokemon!"

"Such interesting ideology... Very well then. I patiently await for your arrival. _May our paths cross._ "

"Before you depart, I ask one last thing from you, Arceus?"

"And what may that be?"

"Please... who am I?"

"Hm..." As he delayed his answer, the void surrounding us began to fade white. I could feel my power... my life come back to me.

"It is time for you to awaken, Xeno..."

"Xeno..." I repeated the name.

There was nothing but white light.

* * *

Gasping in shock at the return to life, my eyes widened as I was brought back to reality.

Rain. Nothing but rain and more rain from the dark night sky surrounding me from every direction. My red and yellow fur completely drenched. I stared at my paws. A fire-type is no good in this weather. I have to move. It is here that I notice my environment. Leaning against a giant rock, my body sat in what is now a rather muddy area in the middle of a forest. Thick-leave trees obscured my vision. However, there was a faint light in the distance. My only choice is to head towards it. Before standing up, I notice a rather long, narrow stick beside me. I grasp it in my paw. A warmth pulses from inside. Yes... a familiar feeling radiates from it. This is my wand. It must stay close to me.

I finally stand up and take my first steps. Did... I really talk with Arceus? And those other voices I heard... Friends? Allies? Who were they? … I shook my head. I will find out soon. They shared the same belief that I have; To free this world from the control of gods.

Gentle steps are taken into the foreboding forest. Dangers may lie in wait. But I will not let those stop me from completing my task.

My whole past is a blur to me. Nothing but my name, and my belief carry me forward in this unknown world.

I don't know how, but I'm going to find you Arceus.

And I'm going to kill you.

For everyone's sake.


	2. Beauty

The rain continued to pour in all directions. Although, it seemed more like a waterfall was hailing from the sky. I held my arm over my head, but it was futile against the water. My body slowly grew weaker from all the rainfall. If any Pokemon with a malicious intent were to cross paths with me now, there would be no chance for me to defend myself. I need to find shelter... The faint yellow light in the sky continued to guide me. But I have no idea where it is leading me. I only hope it is a safe place.

After brushing past many low hanging branches that violently swayed around me, a clearing along the edge of a cliff came into my view. The light I was following lead me to this place. A rather tall, cylindrical building was near the edge towards the ocean. Immediately, I rushed inside to get away from all the rain.

The interior was dark. But that's fine. I only need to wait here until the rain stops. My deep breaths echoed as the drowned out sound of the storm fell outside. I sat back against a wall, and began to calm myself. Patience.

Thoughts of the gods entered my mind. There were many of them, but it was Arceus who had the ultimate power over all of them. He created this world. He rules this world. This storm outside is _his_ creation! _He_ did this just to make my journey difficult. I'm sure there are many others out there who are stuck in this weather. And it is Arceus to blame for that. Why did he create this suffering? For what does he gain from this? He sits high above the sky, away from any dangers, while we all suffer down here. It's sickening to think about. I _must_ eliminate him. I _must_ free all Pokemon.

"Hello?" The lights suddenly turned on inside this building. I instantly stood up and drew my wand. With the lights on, I noticed a stone spiral staircase that circled around the walls. Footsteps could be heard coming downstairs. "Felicia was not expecting to have guests at this time..."

Felicia...? A Pokemon with a slim white gown covering it's lower body gracefully descended the stairs. Her green hair that curled down the sides of her head waved with each step down. What was a Gardevoir doing here? Once she spotted me, she stopped and gazed at me with her deep red eyes.

"Oh... Hello, friend!" She smiled at me. I see she is not an enemy. I put my wand away under my red fur.

"I apologize for intruding."

"Oh no! There is no need! The lighthouse is open to all. And Felicia appreciates the company through this storm." Felicia briskly walked over to me. I could see she was slightly shorter than me. She gasped when she got closer. "Felicia did not realize you were this wet! Allow Felicia to dry you off."

"Wait a minute-!" Before I could say anything, she waved her hands in a slow circular motion. I could feel the water in my fur start to dry out. But then a noisy _splash_ erupted from behind me. A giant spot of water was noticeable on the wall. "... How did you-?"

"Felicia is psychic. Felicia used psychic powers to isolate the water from your body, and then splash!" She gestured towards all the water on the wall.

"Hmph..." I brushed down my fur with my paws. "Please don't ever do that again."

"Is it okay for Felicia to ask for the name of her guest?" I glared at her.

"I am... Xeno..."

"Xeno? Such a strange name. But Felicia loves it!" She then grabbed my paw. "Let Felicia show you upstairs!" She forcefully dragged me behind her as she skipped back up the stairs. I tried my best to not trip going up. How does one Pokemon have so much energy?

After being dragged through all those steps, we eventually reached the top. The top room was circular, with nothing but glass windows surrounding on all sides. You could see the rain violently splash around, obscuring the vision of anything beyond the forest. In the center of the room was some kind of giant machine. A large transparent lens covered this one funnel-shaped piece which hung near the ceiling. That must be the light source for this lighthouse. It slowly rotated, shooting a beam of light outwards in all directions. Against the windows closest to the ocean, a set of three basic wooden beds were neatly folded down and clean. Felicia sat down on one bed. I sat on one next to her.

"Felicia is sorry that you cannot see the view because of the storm. But Felicia promise it is a very pretty sight!"

"Hmm..." I continued to glance around the room. My eyes stopped at the machine for the light.

"Are you interested in machines?" She could tell I was curious. "The electric Pokemon from the nearby town put that together for Felicia. But Felicia is not exactly sure how it works."

"So... you watch over this lighthouse?"

"Yes! Yes!" She nodded happily. "Felicia loves providing this light for all Pokemon!"

"Why's that?" After I asked, her smile slowly faded from her face. She turned her back towards me, her voice was very soft.

"Felicia sense a hidden layer of darkness in the world. Other Pokemon can't see it. But Felicia knows it is there." She paused for a moment. "Felicia provides light to guide those lost in darkness..."

"I think I know what you mean. I sense that darkness, too."

"Really!?" Felicia's eyes widened at me. I stood up and faced out the window at the storm.

"Look at this. This monstrous weather. And this isn't even the worse of it- tsunamis, hurricanes, it goes on. And somewhere, someone is suffering from this. Suffering... from what Arceus created." Felicia tilted her head at me in confusion. "The god of all Pokemon creates these little things, and for what purpose? Why do we have to suffer for this?"

"Felicia doesn't see how rain can cause suffering..." I glared at her.

"If I had been out there for another ten minutes I most likely would've passed out... Fire-types suffer from water. Water-types suffer in dry areas. Grass-types suffer in extreme temperatures. Everyone else has to suffer when the bigger storms come. And it's all because Arceus created this world this way." Felicia stared at me. She looked somewhat afraid. I turned towards her. "Arceus must be killed."

Silence.

I could hear Felicia softly laugh at me. "You wish to kill a god?" I glared at her in response. Is she mocking me...? "Xeno... Felicia finds you to be a very interesting character." She walked up to me. "But that is what makes you so... beautiful..." She placed her hand on my shoulder. W-What!? I felt my heart skip a beat. "Felicia hasn't met anyone so special in such a long time-" I slapped her hand off me.

"Don't touch me!" I stared daggers at her. But she was unfazed.

"Who are you, Xeno?" Her unexpected question caught me off guard. I was reminded that I can't remember my past.

"Hmph. I wish _I_ knew who I was..."

"Hm?" Felicia tilter her head.

"I don't remember my past... All I do know... I have to kill Arceus. I have to save all of us from the gods..."

Felicia stared at me. She stared for a long time. Her eyes showed interest and awe. She soon walked back up to me again, smiling.

"Felicia believes you are an incredible Pokemon." Before I could blink, she quickly tapped her finger right between my eyes. My eyes widened before they felt heavy.

"W-What... the hell!?" My body slowly grew limp and exhausted. I felt myself tumble forward and sink onto one of the beds. My eyes slowly began to close. I was falling asleep...

Before passing out, Felicia walked into my view.

"Felicia loves you very much, Xeno. Goodnight~"

Why did she... hit me with... hyp... no... sis...

Zzz...

* * *

"Wake up, Xeno! It is time!" I felt something nudge my shoulder. Felicia stood over me as my eyes slowly opened. I had been neatly tucked into one of the beds. I then remembered she put me to sleep.

"Wait a minute! Why did you-!?"

"Shh! There's no time! Come here!" Felicia grabbed one of my paws and brought me over to one of the windows. The storm had clearly stopped. The sky was a pale blue color. It clashed with the ocean blue colors at the horizon. I stared out with her.

…

"What are we-!?"

"Shhh!" Felicia excitedly stared out. I continued watching with her.

A few moments passed before the head of the sun began to poke out over the horizon. As the star slowly ascended over the horizon, rays of light began to shoot out in all directions. The sky faded from its pale blue into a more solid blue color. The planet was now awake. Honestly... it was a rather beautiful sight.

"This..." Felicia held out her hands. "This is what Felicia wants to show the world. Felicia wants all Pokemon to share this beautiful view. To help them escape their darkness..." The sun glistened in her eyes. She wants to help Pokemon? … I respect that of her. But it does not concern me. I looked out the windows in the other directions. Among all the trees, just along the coast, I could see buildings. A town?

"Over there is LeefSide." Felicia spoke. "The residents of that town asked Felicia to watch over this lighthouse."

"Hm..." I began making note of how to make my way from here to LeefSide. "That's where I'm heading next." I turned around and started walking downstairs.

"What!?" Felicia gasped. "Y-You're leaving!?"

"I told you, I have to kill Arceus. And staying here just to enjoy a view of the sunrise is a waste of my time."

"But but but-!" Felicia stuttered.

Once I made it to the bottom, I headed straight towards the exit-

"Agh! What the...?" I placed my paws over the entryway. There was an invisible wall... I turned around, and saw Felicia holding her hand up. A pink aura surrounded her. "Let me out of here!"

"N-No!" Felicia trembled. "Felicia... won't let you go!" She walked closer to me.

"Let me out of here, or I'll break down this barrier myself." Felicia shook her head furiously before wrapping herself around my arm. She buried her head into my shoulder.

"Felicia... is so lonely out here..." She mumbled. "Felicia... wants someone to stay with her. Someone beautiful... like you." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Please. Let go of me."

"Do you... really have to leave?" She looked up at me. There were tears in her eyes. "Do you really need to go?"

"I am the only one who can kill Arceus. Therefore, I _must_ kill him. This is my purpose." Felicia continued to stare at me. She held onto me for a little longer before gradually loosening her grip. She took a few steps back, wiping her eyes. I tried to leave, but the barrier was still there. I glanced at her. She didn't look like she was going to remove it, so I had no choice. I brandished my wand, and concentrated my psychic powers into it. A small burst of psychic energy was fired, and it shattered Felicia's barrier like glass. I finally took my first steps back outside. There was a gentle breeze...

I stared at the ground.

"Felicia..." I could sense she was looking at me. "I'm sorry. There's a chance that at the end of all of this, I may die. And I don't want to have any regrets if that happens. This has to end here." I heard her sniffle.

"Before you leave..." She spoke to me, but I still didn't look back at her. "Promise me... you'll come back!" There was a lot of hope in her voice.

"I can't make any promises." I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Goodbye."

I walked off into the forest towards LeefSide.

I could hear Felicia's cries.


	3. Acquaintance

**This chapter was originally suppose to have a lot more happen towards the end. But the chapter was starting to get a bit lengthy, and I strangely like keeping these chapters short like this. So, I had to cut it short. But that's not bad. That just means it all got pushed to the start of the next chapter. Blep.**

 **As always, enjoy~**

* * *

Felicia... I could still hear her cries echo in my mind. Truly, leaving her was something I did not want to do. But I couldn't stay, either. I didn't want to regret leaving her behind if I were to die from this point forward. I had to end things. It had to end now. I kept moving forward to Arceus...

I'm not exactly sure what I should me looking for when I make it to LeefSide. Hopefully, someone will know something that could help me. But the more I think about it... how many Pokemon share some connection with the gods? How many of them have even been in their presence? I doubt I'll find anyone who could truly help me in finding Arceus. But I won't know until I ask somebody.

When the sun finally shined overhead, it wasn't long before the entrance to the town came into view. I realize now that there were homes that lied along the ocean's coast; The town itself was built mostly inland. A tall, stone wall surrounded the outer border. I could see it was crumbling in some spots. The town must have been here for a while. I cautiously entered, and noticed it to be a bit lively. Pokemon of all kinds were scattered about, walking up to stalls that sold a variety of goods. But none of this was of interest to me. It would be hard to gather everyone's attention out here. I should find a smaller place to ask questions. As I blended in through the crowd, I began to search out for-

"Hey! Watch it, buddy!" A passing brown-furred bipedal bumped into my shoulder. I glared in response as I kept walking along.

"Stupid Ursaring..." I mumbled once he passed by.

I began searching for some kind of tavern or inn. I'm sure It'll be easier to explain things to a small group of Pokemon in a place like that. I dragged my feet through the sandy paths around town, glancing at every hand-painted sign to see if there was such a place. But it wasn't long until one sign caught my attention.

"The Blue Moon Inn!  
Inviting all Pokemon to stay for the night~"

It was... a rather rudimentary sign. But this is what I was looking for. An arrow on the sign pointed towards the ocean. I followed the paths in that direction.

A few moments later, a large wooden house came into view. There were two floors, with a balcony jutting out from the left side. Square, glass windows covered the face of the house. A literal "blue moon" was painted over the front door. This must be it. Before I entered, I noticed the streets were rather quiet around here. It was slightly unsettling, but that did not stop me. I entered.

There were only a few Pokemon inside. A large, bulky Machamp, with its four arms stood behind the counter in the way back; I presume he's the owner. To the right in the corner, a slim, blue-skinned Swampert sat with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed; With me being a fire-type, it wouldn't be my favor to confront a water-type. And on the left side, a large, hulking Hariyama and an even larger Aggron stared over at me. (They stopped talking once I entered.) Their curious looks didn't faze me. I cautiously walked over to the counter and sat down on a wooden stool.

"What can I get'cha?" The Machamp didn't bother looking at me as he kept polishing silverware.

"I don't need anything. I have no money," I replied.

"Oh? Would you at least care for some water, then?" he offered.

"I don't need your charity!" The Machamp stopped and glared at me for a moment before going back to his work.

"Sorry for asking..."

The room went silent as I sat there in thought. Before I could even mention anything to anyone about what I was doing, I needed to think things through. Why did Arceus decide to help me, if he knows that I want to kill him? What does he gain from that? Hm... Why did I even want to kill him? I remember... I heard that conversation with those other Pokemon in my head. There were more of us- more Pokemon like me who wanted to take down Arceus. But how-

"Gah!" I threw my paw over my head. My head was hurting again. But the past... became more clear to me...

An empty field. Rain.  
The shadows of other Pokemon surrounded me.  
A flash. Arceus.  
We all faced him. But Arceus sliced away at the shadows before me.  
Then it all faded black.  
The pain in my head subsided.

So he... he killed my friends!? He... killed the ones closest to me... I clenched my paws into fists. I have to find Arceus- not just for my sake, but for theirs as well. I have to finish what we started...

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Hey there, buddy," the Aggron from the nearby table got up and sat uncomfortably close to me. "I see you sitting there awfully quiet. Is something wrong? Are you lost of something?" he smirked. The light coming inside reflected off his silver armor and into my eyes. I turned away from him.

"There's no way you could help me..."

"What!? Oh, I'm sure we can help you out!" He did seem genuinely interested in helping me. "What are you looking for?" I took another deep breath and faced him.

"I'm looking for the gods." I said it firmly. The Aggron stared at me for a moment. He then placed his hands over his mouth and snickered.

"Pffft, ahahahah!" His laugh greatly irritated me. He turned towards his Hariyama friend. "Dude, did you hear that? This guy's looking for the god Pokemon!" His friend laughed a little, too. But then his eyes widened.

"Hey, that reminds me!" The Aggron stopped laughing and looked over at him. "Remember that one Pokemon that had that connection with one of the gods or something? He was part of a rescue team, if I remember right..."

… What!?

"Oh yeah! I remember that guy! He was the one that stopped the Bittercold."

There's a... Pokemon who... had a connection with the gods!?

"I think... he had a sword from Zekrom, right?"

"Yeah! That sounds right!" I slammed my hands on the counter and stood up.

"You!" I grabbed the Aggron by his throat (but didn't choke him). "Where is this Pokemon you speak of!?" I could see from out of the corner of my eye, the Hariyama stood up, too.

"Whoa whoa!" The Aggron put his hands up. "Let's all settle down for a moment..." He grabbed my arm and made me let go. "Now then... What's the urgency for-?"

"I need to _kill_ Arceus!"

…

The whole room went silent again. The Aggron gave a very shocked look before walking back over to the table the Hariyama was sitting at. They whispered down to each other, but failed to realize that as a psychic, I could hear them just fine.

"There's something really messed up about this guy..."

"I'm right with you on that one. He wants to kill Arceus? That's crazy talk..."

"I don't think it would be a good idea if we let him stick around..."

"You're sayin' we should report him?"

"Definitely. But we gotta bring him with us, first."

"... Alright then." The two of them stood up. The Hariyama walked in front of the exit, but the Aggron walked back up to me, a fiery rage could be seen in him. I stood up and stared daggers at them.

"The two of you are are completely ignorant if you think you can defeat me in a battle." The Aggron gave an irritated look.

"Then why do you want to _kill_ Arceus? What's wrong with you?"

"Only incompetent fools like you two would be unable to understand my decision." I drew my wand out. The looks on the two Pokemon were now aiming to kill me. The Aggron charged towards me, but I wrapped myself in a cloak of fire.

"W-What the-!?" I fired my whole body into his, causing his large figure to fly backwards and impact the wall; Wooden debris scattered around him. Burn marks covered the front side of his body as he passed out. The Hariyama now gave me a furious look.

"You bastard!" He ran up to me, his bright orange hand scrunched into a fist. How simpleminded... With a simple wave of my wand, my psychic powers brought his own fist back, straight into his own face. He stopped running and stumbled around. And with one last wave, I tossed him into the wall, next to the Aggron. And thus, the battle was over.

"How pathetic..." I put my wand away and took a deep breath. It was foolish of them to pick a fight with me. I then noticed the Swampert walk over to the two Pokemon. He seemed to be examining their bodies... After a moment, he gave out an irritated sigh.

"Just fucking great..." He turned around and faced the Machamp (who had been casually doing his work through the entire fight). "Hey, Jack..."

"Hm?" The Machamp gazed over at the Swampert.

"Would you mind givin' us a head start?"

"Heh..." He smirked. "Thirty seconds."

"Make it forty-five." The Swampert tossed a Poké coin to the Machamp. "I gotta cover for this jackass, too." He nodded towards me. I glared at him.

"Alrighty then. Forty-five seconds..."

"You. Come with me." The Swampert headed towards the door.

"Why should I suddenly trust you?" I asked. He turned and faced me once he had opened the door.

"It's either trust me, or get your ass thrown in prison." He stepped outside. I'm not one to admit my faults... but I did have little choice. I hurried back outside.

* * *

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, buddy. Keep it casual. If someone sees you running out of there, it's definitely going to look suspicious." I glanced around the area. It was completely deserted.

"There's no one around us..."

"Heh. That's funny coming from a psychic-type. Maybe you should check again. Trust me, someone is _always_ watching..." I crossed my arms. I can't believe I'm taking advice from some random Pokemon. I don't know anything about him, either. And yet... he's helping me? Hmph. I don't care how much he helps me. I won't hesitate to dispose of him if I have to.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Just keep it cool. You'll see soon enough..."

As the two of us kept walking through this not-so-quiet part of town, I noticed something about this Swampert. On his back... there was a rather large scar. So he knows how to fight. Perhaps I should be careful around him. And still, my mind wondered about how he got this scar. An accident? A battle with a powerful opponent? He seems to-

"BZZZT. BZZZZZT. ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO THE INN." A loud piercing siren voice rang in our ears. A Magnezone zoomed by us. Electricity was sparking off of his magnet-shaped hands.

"As you can see," the Swampert turned towards me, "the police are already heading towards the trouble you caused. However, I got my buddy back at the inn to give us a head start before notifying them. After all, it's part of his job to report stuff like that.

"See, I was once a convict, myself. But despite ending those days, I'm still a wanted Pokemon. I was planning on settling here for a while, but since _you_ stirred things up, looks like I gotta find another spot to lay low..."

"Hmph. I'm not responsible for the actions you chose."

"Heh... I guess you're right. But like it or not, we're going to have to hang through this shithole together now. Unless you think you'd fare better on your own." This Swampert... greatly frustrated me. But he also speaks the truth. Survival would be easier if we worked together.

"Why are you willing to help me?" I asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Maybe because I feel like it." What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"I don't understand why you're helping me. But don't get any ideas! This is all just a means to an end."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," he waved his hand at me like he didn't care. "Anyways, the name's Atlas. And yours?"

"Xeno..." I nodded. Atlas nodded back.

"Well Xeno, I'm absolutely _charmed_ to meet you." I narrowed my eyes, sensing his sarcasm. "And what are you out here for?"

"I am..." I stared at my paws. "I'm looking for Arceus."

"Really? Why's that?"

"So I can kill him." Atlas gave me a confused look.

"You want to _kill_ Arceus? You want to kill a God? Heh. He must've done something to really piss you off, then."

"Arceus... controls our lives. We have no freedom in this world."

"Yeah. But he also gave us life. You should enjoy it." I snapped at Atlas.

" _Enjoy_ it!? How can I enjoy a life I didn't choose? I didn't ask to put on this planet! I didn't ask to be put here in this time period! And I sure as hell didn't choose to be a goddamn Delphox for a Pokemon!" Atlas stared at me some more before laughing.

"Hahaha! Guess you got me there. But you shouldn't be spouting nonsense like that to everyone you meet. Some Pokemon worship Arceus. So if there's someone who wants him dead, there's going to be some conflict in there. But me? Eh... I think you're free to believe in whatever the hell you want. Bahah!" He smirked. Despite my frustrations with him, I was glad that Atlas didn't mock or hate me for what I wanted. Perhaps... I can learn to trust him a bit more. I let out a sigh...

"So... you're lookin' for that Pokemon those two back at the inn mentioned, right?" My ears perked up. That's right... that mysterious Pokemon with a connection to the gods! I must find them!

"Do you know where this Pokemon is?"

"Heh. If I remember correctly, his rescue team base was somewhere near Post Town. And would you look at that- that's exactly where I was planning to head next. Allow me to show you the way~."

I walked by Atlas's side as we finally left the town of LeefSide, and back onto the dirt paths that lead out into the wide fields. This Pokemon I'm searching for... they were part of a rescue team? And wielded a sword? How strange... They must have been fearsome. They might not willingly assist me, but they are my only chance at meeting the gods. I must find them.


	4. Friends?

**Holy crap. I'm so sorry for such a long delay on this chapter. I'm not going to make excuses. I'm lazy and stupid. That's all there is to it~**

* * *

Atlas and I lightly walked along out in this open field. A few trees were scattered about here and there. The clouds kept to themselves up in the sky. The grass swayed with the wind. Everything seemed peaceful... A bit _too_ peaceful if you ask me. One thought that crossed my mind just now is that Arceus could be intentionally throwing obstacles into my path. Those two Pokemon from earlier at the bar- they _seemed_ friendly, but Arcues could've controlled them; made them act a little more friendly towards a stranger- me. Perhaps it was a test... I don't know if I passed it, but I'm not there anymore so it doesn't matter. I have to keep pushing forward. I have to find this "sword wielding" Pokemon so I can reach Arceus.

It had been about an hour since we left LeefSide. I began to doubt Atlas. Could I really trust him to take me to Post Town? These lands aren't familiar to me. I can't tell if Post Town is another ten feet, or ten miles away... But still, I have no one else to turn to. All I can do is hope.

"Hey," Atlas stopped and turned towards me. "You thirsty?" I slowly narrowed my eyes at him. He's offering me a drink? Where? How? He's not carrying anything on him.

"How exactly are you going to get me a drink out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Buddy..." Atlas put his hand on my shoulder. "I think you should get your eyes checked. Remember... water-type." He waved his hand in front of me. I still gave him a suspicious look.

"You're not suggesting I drink some water that comes from _you_..." Atlas slapped his face in disbelief.

"Ugh! No, you idiot! Since I'm a water-type, I've learned how to sense for water sources. It'll require us to go off path, but if you need water, I can find some."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't know about this special water ability you had. It's as if I'm a _fire_ -type or something," I replied sarcastically. Atlas gave me an annoyed look before shaking his head and turning his back towards me.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gettin' thirsty. I hope you don't mind a little detour." I shrugged, seeing as I didn't really have much of a choice. We stepped left off the path and onto the soft grass. Atlas pointed at a rather medium sized hill in front of us. "I'm pretty sure there's some water on the other side of this hill." I folded my arms.

"Well then, lead the way. We're already wasting enough time as it is."

"Eh, quit yer' whining. I'm sure you're thirsty, too." I didn't show it... but he was right. I am a bit parched. Only a little, though. The grass crunched under our feet as we ascended the hill.

At the top of the hill, we spotted a large running river. Both ends of it stretched for miles in opposite directions. Atlas casually strolled to it, while I slowly walked down the hill. When I reached the bank, I knelt down and put my hand in the water which flowed in between my fingers. A chill ran up my spine and I immediately pulled away. Definitely not comfortable near water. Still... I was thirsty. I hesitantly put my hand back in and scooped some water out, just to get a sip. I put my lips up to my hand- _Splash!_ I leaped back away from the river as a wave of water splashed all over me, soaking me from head to toe.

"Agh! What the hell, Atlas!?" The crazy bastard leaped into the river and began to lounge around in it. He put his hands behind his head as he floated with the current.

"Ah. Relax, man. You have no idea how badly I needed this." I shook my fist at him.

"You realize a fire-type is _useless_ when they're completely wet, right!?"

"Jeez. Calm down... Don't worry. By the time I'm done, the sun will have you completely dried up," he casually replied to me. I crossed my arms and sat down on the grass. How annoying... wasting more time... hmph. I stared up at the sun. The heat from its rays slowly gave me my energy back, in addition to warming my body and drying my fur. Maybe Atlas was right... he needed his water, but I needed some heat. I didn't think sitting out in the sun would actually refresh me.

However, my ear twitched at a nearby rustle in the grass. I made no movements, though. To most Pokemon, they probably wouldn't have heard it. But I did, and now I was alert. I slowly peaked over my left shoulder. Nothing. And to my right... also nothing. Hm... I shut my eyes and focused. My psych began to build around me, creating an aura of concentration. Within this field, through my minds eye, I could sense _something_ moving. It had to be another Pokemon. But what did they want? Was it a thief looking to steal from us? Or maybe a child who is lost? Whatever the matter may be, they made the fatal mistake of crossing my path. They won't catch me off my guard. I kept my eyes closed. Patience...

Another faint rustle was heard.

A leap!

I turned to my right, drawing my wand out.

"Ack!" The Pokemon dived at me, but my wand kept them from digging their claws into me. I shoved them away. As they leaped back, I caught eye of my enemy. A slender, purple feline... a Liepard. Yellow rosettes patterned its fur. Its eyes, "masked" with a layer of pink, held a stern gaze. But it smiled at me.

"Hey! You're pretty fast! Not bad," she commented.

"What? You think this is some kind of game?" I replied.

"I dunno, foxy boy. Maybe it is..." She gave me a sly smirk. I made no comment about what she just called me. "But it doesn't matter if it's a game or not. Few Pokemon have been able to stop me like you just did. And none of them managed to win against me after that."

"Hm. You're going to need a lot more than speed to beat me."

"Oh. I'm sure I'll be just fine~" she winked. I held my wand up as she dashed towards me again.

Another leap!

 _SPLOOSH!_

A voluminous amount of water sent the Liepard rolling off to the side. I turned left, and saw Atlas lower his hands.

"Tch. I didn't need your help."

"Yeah? Remember, you're the reason I'm out here in the first place. So I'd be really pissed if you went and died on me." I shook my head at his comment, and turned my attention back to the Liepard. She hesitantly stood back up, breathing heavily and dripping with water.

"Damn... One that's fast, and one that's strong. Not a bad duo..."

"Yeah, well-" Atlas pushed his way in front of me.

"Xeno. Just shut up for a moment." I narrowed my eyes at him in response. He turned back towards the Liepard. "Anyway, what the hell do you want?" She stared daggers at us.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked. Atlas shrugged.

"Well, I don't _need_ to know. But maybe for once, I'd like to make a friend instead of an enemy." I silently agreed with him. I don't really want to make more conflicts than I already have. The Liepard continued with her threatening gaze. "Alright then, let's keep it simple. My name's Atlas. This is Xeno. And your name is...?"

"Xeno?" She looked over at me. I returned the stare. "That's an interesting name... Hm." The Liepard sat down. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "If you must know, it's Bella," she swayed her tail in annoyance.

"See? There we go. Now... Bella, why exactly were you about to kill my useless friend here?" I poked my wand into Atlas's side.

"You make one more comment like that about me, and I'll turn you into a pile of ashes in an instant," I whispered. Atlas waved his hand at me like he didn't care.

"You really want to know?" Bella replied. We gave her our attention. She stared off into the distance. "Well... actually, I don't really like fighting. I hate it. I didn't _want_ to attack you... but I don't really have much of a choice because-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!?" Atlas and I flinched at the roar that came out of nowhere.

"Like I keep saying boss, having a girl on our team isn't a good idea." There was another... The voices came from the top of a nearby hill. A Pokemon resembling a skunk, with purple, spiky fur and tan stripes stared down at us. Beside him was an annoying blue, bat-like Pokemon. A Skuntank and a Zubat. They slowly marched their way down to us.

"Bella, why the hell couldn't you do this one simple task!?" The Skuntank continued yelling. I looked over at Bella. She was staring at the ground.

"We should've just taken these guys out ourselves!" the Zubat squeaked.

I didn't know who the heck these guys were. But they clearly had something to do with Bella. Did they force her attack us? Hm... whatever the case, they're in the way now. And after I said I would try to _avoid_ conflicts... Gah, this is stupid! We're wasting even more time! Atlas casually stretched his arms out.

"Man, the two of you are really damn annoying." My thoughts exactly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" The Skuntank got even more infuriated.

"He's got quite a temper, too," I commented.

"Argh! That's enough out of you two!" The Skuntank launched a toxic poison from out of his tail straight at us. But Atlas fired another huge amount of water from his hands, which not only stopped the poison, but drenched the Skuntank with water. He ended up getting shoved back quite a distance, too. He then collapsed to the ground. Guess he's out...

"Now you're really gonna get it!" The Zubat attempted to threaten us, but I yawned at him. With a simple flick of my wrist, I slammed the Zubat into the ground using my psychic powers.

"Ow... Ugh. That's cheating..." he groaned. Guess he's out, too. Atlas put his hands behind his head.

"That's it? You'd think they'd be a little more threatening..."

"Hmph," I folded my arms. "How pathetic..."

"Heeheehee..." A third whispy voice came from behind us. "You really should be more prepared when fighting a group of thieves!" We turned around, only to see a stupid Koffing float up behind us. (Where the heck was he hiding?)

"Didn't you just see us take out your buddies? You're really going to try and fight us now?" Atlas tried to reason with him.

"Oh! I'm a lot tougher than them!" he cackled.

 _Swipe!_

To our surprise, Bella gracefully stepped through the Koffing. There was a brief pause before he fell to the ground unconscious. A noticeable gash was on his back. So much for being the toughest. That now makes three...

"Is there anyone else who's looking to be a tough guy?" Atlas called out.

"No, I assure you that's the last of them," Bella replied.

"Okay, good. Then let's get going. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Finally!" I sighed and started walking off back towards the path.

"Wait! I... um..." Bella stuttered.

"Oh don't worry," Atlas waved his hand. "I get the feeling you'd end up joining us anyway. You can explain everything along the way." Bella looked at us in confusion.

"Y-You're sure?"

"Don't make us wait," I replied. She eagerly ran up to us. We made our way back onto the dirt path, where Atlas began to lead the way again. But I could see Bella was still confused. I didn't care that she was traveling with us now. To me, she's just another stranger, like Atlas. I couldn't care less about her story, too. But after a moment of silence, Atlas spoke.

"So... Bella, who the hell were those guys?"

"Huh? Oh..." She stared at the ground. "That was... team Skull. They're a group of thieves-"

"Bahah!" Atlas burst out laughing. "Those were the most laughable thieves I've ever met! They couldn't even put up a decent fight."

"They've... actually done some rather dark things before," she replied. "You two are just much stronger than them."

"Hm..." Atlas folded his arms. "And they were also making you do their work, huh?" Bella's eyes widened. "And you were lookin' for a way to leave them too, right?"

"I... that's partially correct..."

"Eh. You don't need to say anymore, then. I got most of the picture."

Bella sighed. "Good... I didn't want to recall that story..."

"Where we're going, I'm sure you'll be able to find a spot to settle down," Atlas assured.

"Where are you two boys heading, anyway?" she asked.

"I have to take fox boy here to Post Town." I growled at him in response. "He's looking for this 'Pokemon with a sword', or something like that. But I'm just going there because I need a new place to stay."

"A Pokemon with a sword...?" Bella curiously looked at me. I turned my head away.

"You don't mean... Strom from that rescue team, PokeHeroes, do you?" I stopped walking and gave Bella my full attention.

"Strom!? You know this Pokemon's name!?"

Bella laughed. "Funny how you were so quiet until I mentioned that. Heh...

"Well, being that I was with a group of thieves, and they were a rescue team, it was only a matter of time before they came after us. We managed to escape them, though. Strom was a rather interesting member of that team, using a sword and whatnot."

"You must tell me everything you know about Strom, then!" I demanded. Bella took a step back.

"Sorry... Aside from the fact he's a Snivy with a sword on a rescue team, I don't know anything else. It's been _years_ since that encounter."

"Did... Did you say a Snivy?" Bella nodded. "That little grass Pokemon? _That_ thing has a sword from the gods!?"

"A sword from the gods? I didn't know anything about that..."

"Hmph. Of course you wouldn't..." I folded my arms and focused back on the path. How could the gods entrust such a powerful weapon to someone so insignificant? Of all the Pokemon... a basic Snivy wields this sword. Hm... Well, it shouldn't be too hard to have him help me contact the gods, then. Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you want with Strom, anyway?"

"I need to find him so I can find Arceus..."

"Whoa whoa," Atlas called back to me. "Easy Xeno. Watch what you say..."

"Arceus!? Why do you need to find him?"

"So I can kill him."

I heard Atlas slap his face. "You dumbass..."

"You want to _kill_ Arceus!?" Bella looked at me, as if I was some kind of monster.

"You may not realize it... but as you know, Arceus gave us life. But a life created by Arceus, is one controlled by Arceus."

"What are you talking about? You're being ridiculous!" Bella tried to argue with me.

"Really? Think about it for a moment. You didn't willingly choose to be a part of team Skull, did you?"

"Well... no, but-"

"Of course you didn't. From the day you came into this world, you were destined to follow a set path that Arceus gave you. Your 'fate' was predetermined. You have little control over the bigger things that are destined to happen to you. I have to kill Arceus so that every Pokemon can have that freedom back." Bella stared at me in silence. "You don't have to agree with me on anything I just said. But that's what I'm going to do, and I won't let anything stop me from doing so."

"Xeno..." Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's such a ludicrous idea."

"Hmph." I turned my head away in annoyance.

"And yet..." She slowly gave me a small smile. "I can't help but laugh at you." I narrowed my eyes at her. "A strange name, with a strange journey... I don't agree with you at all, Xeno. I don't think that's what Arceus wanted with the life he's created. However... you're certainly an interesting one, foxy boy~" she waved her tail in front of me.

"Would you stop calling me that!?"

"Uh oh, look out, Bella. Now you've made him mad," Atlas sarcastically replied.

"No one's even talking to you!" I shouted. Yet, he and Bella began to laugh more at my reaction. I crossed my arms in annoyance. It doesn't matter, really. I've learned more about this Pokemon- Strom, and that's what's important. All I need to do now is find him and get him to help me reach Arceus. He's the only one who can.

… I looked at Atlas and then Bella. They both seemed content.

Is it possible...?

Have I made... friends?


	5. Hope

**Wow. I did _not_ expect this chapter to get so long. I didn't get to write the part I really wanted to do, either! But I guess this is good for now. A lot of things are explained and retold.  
Also, WHAT'S THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHIN THE SAME MONTH? GEE, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME _THAT_ EVER HAPPENED?  
Enjoy~**

* * *

"We're here..." The sun was starting to set as we approached a large wooden gate. Atlas glanced over to the left. A small blue sign read, "Post Town." Finally, we made it. Now, I need to find Strom... The three of us walked in through the entrance, and shortly came into a small plaza. A variety of merchants running stalls, and Pokemon of all sorts were walking about. The place was a bit lively.

"Welp, this was a fun trip. See ya' guys." Atlas began to walk off.

"Wait a second, you fool!" I called to him. He stopped, but didn't face me. "Where is the rescue team?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"What!?" Had he been lying to me this whole time?

"Look, I told you I knew where Post Town was, not the rescue team. But hey, you're the psychic-type. I'm sure you can figure it out." Atlas waved his hand.

"Hmph. Fine." I turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. It can't be that hard to find Strom and his rescue team.

"W-Wait a second!" Bella called to both of us. "So that's it? You're just going to part ways without a proper goodbye?"

"There's no reason to drag this out," I replied.

"I'm with Xeno on that," Atlas responded. "You didn't think this was some kind of long-winded fairy tale or something, didja? I'm not going to give you some words of wisdom and then walk off. Or have some kind of dramatic thing happen. Or give you my backstory, because why the hell would you need to know that? I got where I needed to go. And you're where you need to be. That's all. The work's done. See ya'." And with that, Atlas took a determined step forward, and I copied his action.

"You can't even say a simple, 'thank you'?" Bella looked at me.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because it's the proper thing to do!" She gave me a stern glare.

…

I don't know why, but I sighed, and hesitantly turned back around towards Atlas. I caught eye of that scar on his back, but ignored it.

"Hey!" Atlas glanced over at me. I paused for a moment. I can't believe I was about to show _this_ guy some gratitude. "I... T-Thank you for showing me the way." I turned my head away. Atlas stared at me before giving a small grin.

"Just keep an eye out on yourself, buddy. And watch what you say to everyone else!" And finally, Atlas departed away from us.

"There. Are you happy?" I folded my arms and glanced at Bella. She gave a sly smile.

"Like a proper gentleman, foxy boy~"

"Would you quit calling me that!?" I once again took off. Bella laughed as she followed behind me. I began searching around for clues about the rescue team. Perhaps a sign, or poster of the team...

"So... what's the plan?"

"I'm looking for them."

"Well, don't you think it'd be a bit easier if you tried asking someone?"

"Shut up," I grumbled. Thinking back to that unnecessary brawl back at that inn in LeefSide, the last thing I wanted to do was engage in conversation with another stranger. But time continued to tick. I gradually grew more frustrated looking at the same scenery. The same signs were posted in the same spots. The same Pokemon were huddled together in their same groups. And listening to the chatter of these oblivious Pokemon really irritated me. I didn't want to admit it, but I began to walk in circles. With each lap around the plaza, I took more brisk paces. My rage started taking over me. I began to shove through the Pokemon who got in my way. It wasn't until I shoved by a swan-like Pokemon that Bella interrupted me.

"Xeno!"

"What!?" My temper was showing. And I could tell the Pokemon around me were listening.

"You can't keep tossing everyone out of your way!"

"I've already wasted enough time trying to find this stupid rescue team! Don't slow me down!"

"P-Pardon me!" The Swanna who I had pushed by spoke up.

"What is it?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"You mentioned a rescue team? Are you referring to PokeHeroes?" My eyes widened.

"Do you know where they are!?" I gave this Pokemon my full attention.

"They're... just beyond the east gate outside of town."

"Hmph." I took off in that direction.

"Xeno!" Bella called me again, but I ignored her. Yet, I could hear her talk to the Swanna behind me. "I'm sorry for my friend's stubbornness..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Everyone here in this town has dealt with much bigger problems. A little enraged Pokemon isn't going to be that big of a bother."

"Well... thank you for your help." I could hear Bella run up behind me. I knew she was growling at me, but I didn't care. We had reached the east gate when she spoke to me. "Xeno, I know you're in a rush to get things over with, but do you really need to be so rude?" I stopped in my tracks, my back faced her. I needed to make this clear...

"... Part of the reason I want to kill Arceus is because... he killed my friends." Bella went silent. "I don't remember everything, though; My past is in fragments. I'm sick of going through all of this without much of a cause. I know I have to stop Arceus, because I believe we all deserve our freedom back. But... it's also the memories of my friends... that's all that's left to keep them alive. And I don't even remember who they are!" I stomped my foot. "Taking out Arceus was a mission we shared. And I'm going to see an end to that. Not for me... but for them." I took a deep breath. "I'm the only one left. _I_ am the only one who can do this... That's why I hate wasting time. I just want things to end already."

Bella stared at me curiously. I looked up at the sky.

I'm coming for you, Arceus. Just wait...

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get going, now." I took a more gentle pace as I walked off this time. Yet, Bella-

"I thought you were just a stubborn fool. But now I see that there is a deeper side to you, Xeno. I still don't agree with your decision against Arcues. But... can't say I was expecting that, foxy boy~" she winked. I threw my paws up at her calling me that _again_ , but just shook my head in annoyance. She still laughed at my reaction, though.

* * *

The dirt path out of town continued on for a little while. It twisted and turned through a set of trees before finally coming to a clearing with a fork in the path. This intersection was at the edge of a cliff. An incredibly huge, but old tree hung over the edge of this cliff. As I stared at it... it was as if it was saying something to me; trying to tell me what it's seen. It sent shivers down my spine, but I shook my head. A simple sign had been put up in the middle of the path. With an arrow pointing straight ahead, the sign read "Paradise." I tilted my head. Paradise? What kind of place is that? How could their exist a "Paradise" in this world? Are there Pokemon that are truly that blind to the rest of the world?

"Maybe we should follow it." Bella spoke up.

"To Paradise? You think that's where the rescue team is?" Bella shrugged.

"If not, then there's bound to be another Pokemon there that we could ask for directions." I nodded. That seemed to be the ideal solution. We headed towards "Paradise."

It wasn't long before a large archway came into our view. That must be the entrance to "Paradise." I picked up my pace, but had to slow down as we got closer... I really wasn't expecting the place to look so... beautiful. A set of rivers ran through on both sides of the land. But a thicker forest could be seen way in the back. The rest of it was open land. And in this open land, more varied Pokemon species were happily walking about. Stalls with all kinds of games, and shops selling a wide variety of items I've never even seen were set about. All the Pokemon had one thing in common.

They all looked happy.

It was... a strange sight for me to take in. Any ounce of anger, or hatred, or sadness was all gone from my mind. My thoughts of taking down Arceus almost left me, too. _Almost_. This... really was a Paradise. There actually exists a place of this much optimism in this kind of world.

"Hey... you okay?" I looked over at Bella. She gave me a sly smile. "You seem rather quiet."

"I can't say this is the kind of place I was expecting," I replied. "Then again, I didn't know what to expect."

"It is a rather relaxing atmosphere. A bit noisy, but I'm sure it would be fun to join in with the rest of them."

"Hm..." I shook my head. "We need to find that rescue team, first."

"Heh. That's going to be hard with everyone walking about in our view..." Bella gave me a stern look. "Are you going to _try_ asking someone this time?" I remained silent. "Okay, fine. I'll handle it." She glanced around at the Pokemon near us. A small black and white, rodent-like Pokemon happened to walk by us.

"Excuse me!" Bella called to the Emolga. He looked over at us as we approached him. "Do you know where the rescue team, PokeHeroes, is?"

"PokeHeroes? Their base is right there-" he pointed towards a rather large, wooden, round hut. It strangely had a second floor, that resembled more of a normal house to it. A flag was situated right in the center at the top; Its pattern was a simple streak of the colors brown and green.

"Ah. Thank you~" Bella winked to the Emolga. He gave a slight blush.

"Y-You're welcome..."

Bella and I approached the rescue team's base. After wading through the crowd, we could make out the entrance. A small message board stood up just beside it, where two Pokemon were chatting in front of it. An orange furred primate was talking to a light blue skinned otter. I could hear part of their conversation as we approached them.

"Uh, I'm not sure I want to head off into Magma Cavern for today's job..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, for you! Because you're a water-type!"

"And you're a fire-type! You don't have to worry about getting burned or anything."

"I wouldn't be so hesitant if the Pokemon wasn't _thirty floors_ below ground!"

"Psh. You're no fun."

"Hey, I just don't want to die today, okay? Maybe if we can get a few other Pokemon to come with us..."

"Excuse me..." I finally stepped into the conversation between the Dewott and Monferno.

"Hm? How can we help you?" The Dewott spoke to me.

"Are you members of Team PokeHeroes?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! My name is Wayde, and this is Brazen. Nice to meet you, mister...?" He held his paw out to me, expecting me to shake it and introduce myself. But I wasn't here to get friendly with them. I folded my arms and gave a stern glare.

"The name's Xeno."

"Oh... ahah..." Wayde gave an awkward laugh as he pulled his hand away.

"And this is Bella." I nodded towards her.

"A pleasure to meet you~" she smiled. Wayde and Brazen gave her a curious look.

"You... look kinda familiar..." Brazen said.

"Well... we _did_ have an encounter between each other quite a few years ago..."

"Wait!" Dewott put his fist into his opposite paw. "That's right! You're that Liepard from Team Skull!"

"What!?" Brazen gave a surprised look, as if he had forgotten.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you remembered." Bella gave a sly smirk. "But you can relax. I don't wish to cause any trouble today."

"Then what do you want?" Brazen gave a suspicious glare.

"I merely want to _join_ your team," she replied. The two of them gave a confused look.

"Join us? Why?"

"Whether or not you believe me, I never really liked doing bad things to begin with. I wanted to leave Team Skull _ages_ ago."

"Hm..." Wayde folded his arms. "You'll have to talk with Siegfried about joining the team, then."

"Siegfried?" I asked. The name of this Pokemon caught my attention.

"Yeah, he's our leader," Wayde replied. "He'll keep pointing out that he doesn't like to appear as a 'leader above the team', but really, without him we'd be screwed." A humble leader? I was curious to meet him...

"So where is Siegfried, then?" Bella asked.

"He should be inside. Go right on in-"

"Hang on. I still don't fully trust her. Let's go with them..." They nodded heads. Wayde lead the way while Brazen followed from the back. I guess they had enough reason to suspect me, too. But they don't know about my issue with Arceus... We walked up to the entrance, which had a simple wooden door that slid open. Wayde opened the door and we stepped inside.

The room had a small set of steps that lead down into a big circular area. In this area, there was a long, round table. This was probably where they either sit to eat, or do all of their plannings, being that they are a rescue team. Three round, glass windows were evenly spread along the walls. Posted in between these windows were an assortment of maps, posters of wanted Pokemon, and other documents that I didn't understand. Three corners of the room had a series of shelves and cabinets. The forth corner, in the back left, had a set of stairs leading upwards.

But, it was near the back wall that I caught eye of two other Pokemon. They were both sitting with their legs crossed on pillows. Were they meditating? One had white fur, with purple stripes. A set of "sleeves" extended off his arms and covered his paws. He had a long body, with yellow-tipped whiskers, and a purple spot adorning his forehead. A peculiar scar covered his right eye. He certainly had the appearance of a leader. This must be Siegfried.

And the Pokemon next to him... Huh? It was another Delphox... like me. A red "robe" of fur. White fur at the torso. Yellow fur draped over the chest. And tufts of orange fur protruding from each pointy ear.

I stared at her. I couldn't quite make it out... but there was something about her that was bothering me. It was as if I could feel her psychic energy. Perhaps that is a trait of being a psychic-type.

The four of us walked up to the table in the center of the room. Wayde spoke.

"Yo! Sig'!" We heard Siegfried take a slow, but gentle, deep breath. His eyes remained closed.

"I see we have guests." How the hell did he know that without opening his eyes? "That's enough meditation for today, Serafine."

Serafine...? The Delphox took the same deep breath as Siegfried as he opened his eyes. His eyes were a fierce blue; the look of a warrior... The Delphox, Serafine, opened her eyes, too. She gave a curious look when she noticed me. I replied to her with a stern glare. She seemed to do the same. Her psychic energy was much more noticeable now. Siegfried walked down to us with his paws behind his back (and his sleeves dragged behind on the ground). Serafine followed behind him.

It seemed like the whole team was here... But there was no sign of a Snivy...

"What brings you here?" Siegfried looked at Bella and me.

"I'm simply here to join your team~" Bella spoke with a calm tone. I would've thought she'd be a bit more nervous since they were enemies at one point in time.

"Is that all?" Siegfried gave a curious look. "Very well, then..."

"But Siegfried!" Brazen stepped in. "Don't you remember? She's-"

"A member of Team Skull? Yes. I remember that." He folded his arms. "I imagine she's here because she's changed her mind. Otherwise, it'd be rather foolish to walk directly into our base and think about starting a fight."

"Oh! How smart~. My name is Bella, by the way." She winked to Siegfried. He seemed unfazed. "But if you really don't trust me, then maybe you should ask my friend here if I can be trusted." She nodded towards me. Now everyone was staring at me. Why the hell did she put me on the spot? I crossed my arms.

"She can be annoying. But I guess I could trust her in a dire situation." They all continued to stare at me. But it was Siegfried who seemed to be carefully judging my response. A brief moment of silence had passed before he spoke.

"Very well, then. Brazen, Wayde, get her registered."

"What?"

"Really? You trust them?"

"I do not suspect any malicious intent. Please make our new ally feel welcomed." Brazen and Wayde gave a suspicious glare before walking off. Bella followed them.

"So, what about you?" I looked over at Serafine. It was the first I heard her spoke. "You looking to join us, too?" She tilted her head.

"No..." I shook my head. "My name is Xeno. I am here because... well, you're a rescue team. I need your help." Siegfried and Serafine gave me their attention. But I hesitated with asking them about Strom. "I... need to see Strom." At the mention of his name, the two of them widened their eyes.

"S-Strom!?" Serafine was surprised.

"Yes. I need to talk to him." The two exchanged a look of concern. What's the problem? "Is something wrong?" I asked. Siegfried stared at the ground for a moment before looking at me in the eye.

"Strom is dead."

"..." No way. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Siegfried gently shook his head. Serafine solemnly stared at the ground. "So I came all this way for nothing!?" I clenched my paws into fists.

"Strom's... been gone for a few years now..." Serafine spoke softly. I turned my head away.

"Have I been deceived?" I thought aloud. But then I felt that psychic energy again. I quickly looked at Serafine. She flinched. What did she just do? Why-?

"What did you need to see Strom for?" Siegfried interrupted my thoughts.

"Because I have to-!" I stopped myself. I remembered what Atlas had said to me. I need to watch what I say. These guys are a rescue team. Telling them I want to kill Arceus would be inviting them to kill me. "I have to... find Arceus..."

"Arceus?" They both gave me curious looks. "Why?"

"Because-" Again, I stopped myself. "Because Arceus told me to... He spoke to me in a dream. My past is... lost. I have no idea what my prior life was like. All I remember is my name. But Arceus told me if I could find him, he'd tell me everything."

"Such a strange situation... Why would he make you search for him, instead of just simply telling you?" Siegfried tried to poke holes in what I said. But I shrugged and ignored him.

"I had heard about Strom and how he had a sword from the gods. I figured, maybe he'd be able to help me at least communicate with them." Siegfried and Serafine thought in silence, trying to think over my situation. But I grew impatient. "What happened to Strom? Where is his sword, now?" Serafine looked up.

"You'll need Siegfried to tell you that story..." Siegfried let out a sigh.

"Back when I was still a Mienfoo... I met Celeste-" he paused when he mentioned the name. "I haven't heard that name in a while, either."

"Who is Celeste?"

"She... was our leader, an Eevee. She was the one who wanted to make Paradise. And we all helped her. But sadly, she too, is gone.

"Sometime after we had just started putting together Paradise, Strom managed to pass by us. At that time, he had his sword, but didn't know of its powers. It wasn't until he had nearly died that he found out what power the sword had. But even then, he knew very little. Just like Strom, though, Celeste had a pendant that was handed down to her- a gift from the gods." My eyes widened.

"And where is this pendant?"

"Please let me continue..." Siegfried folded his arms. I began to lose more patience. "With the combined power of Strom's sword, and Celeste's pendant, we were able to drive away the Bittercold- an omniscient force that was locked away inside a floating palace." I tilted my head.

"The Bittercold?"

"It fed off every Pokemon's doubt, and would've drained the life out of everyone on this planet, had it grown strong enough." I shuddered at the thought.

"Then, after defeating the Bittercold, and sometime before Serafine joined our team... that was when Celeste died. She and Strom... they went out on a strange mission which called _specifically_ for them. Strom survived but..." Siegfried paused. "His sword then lost its powers."

"The sword lost its-! Then- What the hell!?" The sword doesn't have powers anymore? Useless! "You've already wasted enough of my time." I turned around. "Goodbye-"

"Just one moment!" Siegfried unexpectedly yelled at me, which made me flinch. I turned back around. "Rather impatient, aren't you?" I glared at him. "Hmph. If you just simply listen, then I have an idea on how to help you. But you _must_ listen."

"Hmph." I folded my arms and tapped my foot. "Hurry it up, then." Siegfried glared at me.

"Finally, we had received word from another rescue team about a second glacier palace being built. However... another Pokemon came to us. Her name was Nebula. She told us that it was actually the god Kyurem working with Zekrom and Reshiram to get a wish stone. And with that stone, Kyurem would've then fused with both of them, and become an ultimate being to take down Arceus."

Kyurem wanted to kill Arceus, too? But that sounds like he was only doing it for power. My cause is surely different than that.

"To our surprise, Nebula turned out to be Celeste. She was sent by Arceus to help fight Kyurem. Once again, with her and Strom, we were able to take down Kyurem. However..." Siegfried paused. "Just when we thought we won, Kyurem killed Celeste. Which then sent Strom into a corrupted frenzy I had never before seen. The palace then began to collapse from the destruction of the ensuing battle. Strom did not make it out, then...

"We may have won, but we lost two of our closest friends that day... However, Paradise was still here. And by keeping Paradise alive, we bring hope to the rest of the Pokemon on this planet."

"..."

"..."

"That's it?"

"That is all," Siegfried concluded. Jeez, that story was a waste of time.

"So _how_ do you plan to help me?" I asked. Siegfried gave me a stern look.

"If we return to where Strom fell... we _may_ find something..."

"That's it!?"

"There aren't many other clues to assist you."

"Hmph." I shut my eyes. I guess that is better than nothing.

I thought more about everything Siegfried just told me. This rescue team... They stopped the Bittercold (which, admittedly, freaked me out), and they managed to take down a god. But they did it for every Pokemon on this planet. And with Paradise... they bring hope. They shield everyone from the corruption that lies out in this world. It was hard to accept, but in a sense, they really were _heroes_. I was hoping I could meet Strom myself, though. I wanted to see this sword. But they're still going to help me, despite not knowing my true intentions of killing Arceus. I couldn't tell if they were just doing their job, or were a bit too naive.

"We will have to discuss the details tomorrow." Siegfried glanced over to a window. "Night has fallen. You are free to stay here at Paradise for the time being. We have a few extra houses around here where some Pokemon stay." I nodded my head.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Xeno!" I heard Bella call to me. She walked in from the entrance. "You planning to spend all night here?"

"I was just about to leave. I need to find a place to sleep."

"Oh! Since I'm a part of the team, they gave me a place to stay. Why don't you come stay with me for the night?" She winked at me. I guess it seemed better than getting stuck in a room with someone I didn't know.

"Just as long as you don't call me _that_ name." She gave me a smug grin.

"Sure thing, foxy boy~"

I slapped my face in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey, Siegfried..."

"Hm?"

"I don't trust Xeno..."

"Why?"

"I was reading his thoughts earlier. He said he's actually planning to _kill_ Arceus!"

" _Kill_ Arceus? If he wants to be a fool, then let him be."

"But this goes beyond even that! I think he might actually _win_ against Arceus! I can't explain how or why, but I just feel it. There's just something different about him..."

"..."

"What should we do?"

"I was having similar thoughts. It just seemed like he was planning to do something bad. Are you sure you think we should stop him?

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright, then. Make sure to let Brazen and Wayde know; They're going to come with us. Perhaps we shall see if Xeno is ready to face a god."


	6. Apprehension

**Blah blah. School took up time. Blah blah. That's why I didn't have this up sooner. Blah.  
You should expect me to have long delays between chapters by now. But as always, I'm sorry for that. Here's Xeno's next chapter, so enjoy~  
Oh, one thing, I've begun doing revisions to my other story _A Test of Fate_ , so I strongly urge you to read it over now before I post all my revisions. It'll be done in one big swoop, and I am keeping backup copies of the current version of the story. I'll post a link on my profile (if I can) of the old version when I get it up somewhere.**

* * *

 _A set of claws are driven toward my chest. I hold my wand up in a feeble attempt to block it. The force of the attack causes me to stagger backwards._

"Come on, Xeno! Are you even trying?"

 _Who... are you?_

"Remember, you're a fire _and_ psychic-type! You can control fire with your mind!"

 _How do you know me...?_

"Alright, this time I'm going to come at you full force. So don't hold back!"

 _Why am I fighting this Tyranitar? I readied myself, yet I feel as though I'm mimicking these movements I've made before... Another barrage of dragon claws are swiped at me, but I manage to keep my distance. I take a leap back and fire a beam of psychic energy towards the green dragon. He casually folds his arms and takes the blunt end of the attack without making any attempt to defend himself. He's completely unaffected by it._

"Heh. I'm a dark-type, you idiot. Psychic attacks aren't going to work!" _My foe then picked up a large boulder nearby, and hurled it at me with ease. I barely manage to roll out of the way._ "Come on! You're going to have to show me your fire abilities!" _He hurls another boulder in my direction._

 _Is he that much of a fool? I raise my wand and grab hold of the rock with my mind. With an overhead swing of my wand, the rock is launched straight back at the Tyranitar. But rather than catching it or dodging, he slams his head into the rock full force, shattering it into pieces! He folds his arms with a smug smile, completely unharmed by it. I continue my assault by setting off a barrage of flames from my wand towards him. He foolishly holds his arms up in an attempt to block it, but he won't last forever. I began walking towards him, intensifying the fire. When it became too much to bare, he hopped back, waving his arms to try and get rid of the burns. I extinguished my flames._

"Ah, jeez! Your fire actually managed to cause burns! I guess you've gotten stronger than me, Xeno..." _I shook my head._

"Hey, you're just as strong as I am. I'm sure you can last much longer than that against fire." _But I still don't know who you are!_

"Heh, if you say so. I guess we're both ready for tomorrow, then."

"That's right... Tomorrow is the day we set out." _Set out for what? I don't remember saying that- let alone this encounter!_

"I can't believe it. We're actually going to fight a God." _H_ _e folded his arms and smiled._ "Whatever happens, I'm glad that I got to fight alongside you, Xeno."

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Terryn." _Terryn? This is Terryn? A... friend of mine?_

"Anyway, let's head back. I'm sure the others are waiting." _The others? Who are they? Why are we going to fight Arceus!?_

 _The world blurred away in a white light._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. It was... a dream? No. There was much more to it than a simple dream. It was a memory. All of those movements, and our conversation felt familiar. Why do I keep gaining back fragments of my past? What causes them? Terryn... Who is he? He appeared to be a friend, helping me train. He mentioned "others". Who were they? Were we in a group? Did we all share this idea of fighting Arceus?

I thought back to day one of this journey. I woke up in the middle of nowhere. There were no other Pokemon around me. So we must not have won that battle. I also remember that sudden flashback of Arceus slashing at the shadows of other Pokemon. Did he kill them all? If so, then why did he leave me alive? There's no way my life was any more valuable than my friends. What did Arceus gain from letting me live? Ugh! None of this makes any sense!

I was too irritated to go back to sleep, so I hopped off my bed. In the corner, Bella was curled up on a large cushion, sleeping. Knowing her keen sense, I was surprised she didn't wake up. Or... maybe she is awake, but doesn't want me to know. Whatever. I peaked out the window. The sun hadn't risen yet. The land around Paradise was quiet. All the stalls were empty, and no other Pokemon were in sight. Perhaps it would be worth taking a stroll before it gets loud. I quietly stepped outside.

The air was cool. A gentle breeze occasionally blew by. The nearby rivers quietly flowed onward. There was no sun, but the sky was beginning to light up. I strolled about Paradise, losing myself in the quiet atmosphere.

I thought more about why it was me. Why I was the one who lived. Why Arceus called me to challenge him. What made me different? Arceus could've chosen any Pokemon. Well, maybe not _any_ Pokemon. But it could've been anyone else in our group. Terryn seemed like a strong opponent. I'm sure if he tried, he could've beaten me in a battle. But yet, it was not him that Arceus called to. It was me.

I stared down at my paws. So many questions... and not enough answers. I clenched my paws into fists. I have to know why it was me. I have to know what happened.

The sun still hadn't risen. Somehow, while I was lost in thought, I had walked up to PokeHeroes' base. I noticed the bulletin board next to the entrance and took a closer look at it. All over the board... it was nothing but the cries of help. The calls for support from other Pokemon. Each little note had the sender's name, location, and a brief description of the situation. Some were lost. Some were about to die. Some had lost something valuable. And the rescue team was responsible for handling _all_ of these requests? I'm surprise the team isn't any bigger. There's no way they can get all of these jobs done on time... Can they?

I noticed a small stack of blank notes and a quill pen over in the corner of the board. My thoughts wandered over to _her_. I still felt bad leaving her like I did. But really, she does deserve better...

Ah, what the hell. Sure, why not? I grabbed the pen and began writing on a note.

…

Done. I signed it anonymously. I get the feeling the team wouldn't take much interest if they knew it was from me. I pinned the note right in the center of the board. I hope they get to it soon.

My ears perked up as someone stepped out from the base. It was Serafine. We both stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in a stern tone. I glared back. Yeah, _good morning to you, too_. Instead of getting angry, I looked back at the bulletin board.

"Just curious... how do you handle all of these requests?" Serafine looked at me curiously, as if she didn't expect me to ask that.

"Well... not every rescue team has a home base like us. Most of them just travel. Some of them will come up to this board and take a few jobs."

"Hm..." I nodded. More rescue teams? That makes sense. Although, really, that just means more potential enemies. "And what are you doing?" I asked. Serafine looked up at the sky.

"I sometimes like to watch the sunrise..." Watch the sunrise? I curiously looked up at the sky.

"That sounds... nice," I replied. "Can I join you?" Serafine glanced toward the ground. She looked uncomfortable.

"Uh... I-If you want..." I nodded. She slowly strolled behind the base, and leaned back against the wall. I did the same. We both stared up at the sky, across the vast field of Paradise. A gray shadow still covered the earth. It grew very quiet between the two of us. As time ticked by, it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything. In fact, she still seemed kinda nervous about something. What the heck is bothering her?

"Serafine," she quickly looked over at me. "Is something wrong?"

"W-What? Nothing's wrong! I'm okay!" she gave a hasty reply. I stared over at her. Well, I'm not going to force it out of her.

"Hmph. Whatever," I folded my arms. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Xeno," she suddenly spoke to me, but hesitated. "Who are you?"

"What? Didn't I tell you-?"

"No. I mean... who are you really? Where did you come from?" I got irritated. I'm pretty sure I already explained this.

"I told you, I don't remember anything about my past. I woke up in the middle of nowhere, knowing nothing but my name, and Arceus telling me to find him. I overheard some Pokemon talk about this rescue team, and now I'm here. Does that answer your question?"

"Hm..." Serafine seemed unsatisfied. "Okay..." she gave a half-hearted response, which got me more annoyed.

"What about you then?"

"Me!?"

"Yeah. Why'd you join a rescue team?" She paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, if you want to know... I never intended to. Actually, I was thrown out of my home because I was so lazy when I was younger, eheh..." she gave an awkward laugh. "But before I left, my mom told me it might be a good idea to join a rescue team, and she gave me this paper about PokeHeroes."

"So... you didn't have much choice, did you?"

"Well, it was either come here, or learn to be more proper at home. But I was so rebellious when I was younger, leaving home sounded like a better idea."

"Hm." I folded my arms. "Do you think Arceus set you on this path?" Serafine stared at me. I guess the question bothered her. I was about to tell her to forget it, but she answered anyway.

"Whether or not Arceus is the reason I'm here now does not matter. I am who I am. And... I am very happy to be here."

"You have no regrets at all?"

"Of course not!" She firmly replied. "By becoming part of this team, it's like I've joined a whole new family set on helping the world. It feels like I can actually make a difference! A-And... I mean..." She began rubbing her hands together. "By joining the team, I've also found... love..."

"Love?" I tilted my head at her. Her face began to turn pink. "... It's Siegfried, isn't it?" She flinched in response.

"What!? H-How did-?"

"Because I didn't think the other two clowns would grab your interest." (I was referring to Wayde and Brazen.) Serafine burst out laughing at my comment. It caused me to smile a little, too. I covered my mouth to try and hide it.

"Ahahah... I wasn't expecting that, Xeno." She calmed herself, but then immediately gave me a surprised look. She turned her head away with a frown. Just like that, she was back in her uncomfortable mood. "Xeno..." She hesitated. "I know what you're planning."

… How does she know? Wait, that weird psychic energy I felt earlier... Well, she is a psychic like me. It must've been her.

"I'm guessing you read my mind or something?" Serafine gave another shocked look. "I could feel your psychic energy. But I should've known you were reading my mind... So what are you going to do? Kill me?" I asked.

"No. I won't, but..." She took a deep breath. "I originally thought you were evil. But now that I've had this chance to talk to you a bit... I see that that's not true. You're not much different than the rest of us. However, I've helped the gods before. I can't assist someone who wants to kill Arceus."

"But he's the one who asked me to come see him. You're doing him a favor if you help me."

"But how do I know that's even true!?" She stamped her foot. I let out a sigh.

"I guess you got me there..." I turned my back towards her. "Should I be expecting Siegfried to stop me, or...?"

"We'll still be departing once everyone wakes up. That's all I'm going to say..." I glanced back over at Serafine. I could tell she didn't really want to fight me.

"You know, you're not a bad Pokemon yourself, Serafine. It's a real shame we're on different sides. Guess I'll... head back for now."

"I'm sorry, Xeno..."

"Hmph. I'm sorry, too."

* * *

Upon entering Bella's small shack, I realized I didn't see the sunrise yet. Oh well. It doesn't matter. It's not like it'll be the last sunrise. I sat in the bed and closed my eyes. So they know about my plan to kill Arceus? That's not good. It's going to get very tense between all of us now, which isn't what I wanted. Can I even trust them now? Serafine said we're still setting out. But are they going to kill me? Are they going to lead me somewhere alone and attack? Hm... I don't want to, but if I have to fight, then I won't hesitate. I don't care if they're a rescue team. I don't care if they've faced other gods. I don't care about them at all. I just need to find Arceus.

"You okay there, foxy boy? You're looking a little stressed..." I flinched at hearing Bella's voice. I opened my eyes and saw her looking across at me with a smug smile.

"Hm. I was fine until a _certain someone_ woke me up," I sat up.

"Oh? I wonder who that _certain someone_ was," she joked.

"You really are annoying, you know that?"

"Just trying to lighten you up. I mean, could you imagine if I was like Atlas?"

"I'd rather not think of such a thing."

"Sheesh. You really are grumpy this morning."

"Because they know!" I shouted. Bella gave a concerned look. I lowered my head. "They know..."

"And who knows what, exactly?"

"The rescue team knows I want to kill Arceus. So now they're probably planning to kill me..." Bella tilted her head.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I talked to Serafine."

"Just now? Where? Why?"

"I woke up early and went for a stroll, and that's when I saw her- "

"Pffft!" Bella interrupted me by giggling. She covered her mouth. "You? Going for a morning stroll? That doesn't sound like something you'd do, Xeno." I glared at her.

"I was too irritated to go back to sleep, and I had nothing else to do-!" _Why am I explaining this!?_ "Grr!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "As I was saying-"

"Okay! Okay! I gotcha~." Bella stopped laughing. "So... they know. Are you still going to go with them?"

"Hmph. I don't have many other options, so I might as well. I'll do whatever I have to to reach Arceus."

"Hm..." Bella closed her eyes. "You really are determined. You know," Bella tilted her head, "you remind me of this group of Pokemon..." I gave a confused look.

"A group of Pokemon?"

"Yeah... I remember hearing about this group that was all about 'purging the evil from our land' or something like that," she casually waved her paw. "These Pokemon are dead set on taking down anyone who's bad or evil, stopping crime, blah blah. I'm pretty sure Arceus isn't on their list, though."

"And what's this group called?" I asked.

"Um..." Bella tilted her head. "It was something like... 'The Knights _something_.'"

"Knights?"

"There was more to it, but I only remember them being some kind of _knight_. No one really knows a lot about the group, though. They remain in complete secrecy, but would get together for certain occasions, usually to deal with 'evil'. They're really determined about their task, and that's why you reminded me of them."

"Hm..." Pokemon who fight evil? But why in secrecy? Strange. Yet, I have no reason to make this assumption, but... was I one of them? Terryn mentioned "others." And there was that vision of Arceus slashing at that group of Pokemon in front of me. But, that could've been _any_ group of Pokemon. There's no evidence but... could I be-?

"Enough about those Pokemon, though. Can't you see it's morning!?" Bella looked out the window in her shack. The sun had finally risen and shone brightly down on top of Paradise, making the grass shine a bright emerald green and the sky a bright blue. A few Pokemon were walking around, too. Probably setting up their stalls. "You better get ready~" Bella winked at me. I stood up and let out a sigh.

"I know. It's time..." I stepped outside. Bella followed behind me.

The Pokemon that were walking around were all calling to each other to help get things ready. Some were putting up signs, others were placing items up for display. A cool, relaxing breeze blew over us as we walked over to PokeHeroes' base. In the distance, I could see the four members of the team had gathered up outside. Siegfried seemed to be giving them all instructions. I noticed he was also carrying a messenger's bag. It most likely contained supplies for our journey. We approached the team. Siegfried immediately turned and looked at me as I got closer, almost as if he could sense me coming.

"Ah, Xeno," he put his hands behind his back, and by extension, letting his sleeves fall onto the ground. "Are you all set?"

"I guess so," I replied. "But what exactly is the plan?"

"Hm," Siegfried nodded. "Brazen and Wayde will wait here-"

"Wait, what!?"

"Hang on a moment!" They both interrupted.

"We cannot leave the base unattended, especially now that we have a new member to the team," he nodded towards Bella. "Therefore, you two will stay here and... perhaps take her on her first mission." The two of them seemed annoyed by that. Brazen spoke up.

"But Siegfried, what about-!" he stopped himself and glanced at me. I guess they know, too. I don't get why we don't just fight now, then. I reached for my wand.

"You know, if you want to get this out of the way now-" Siegfried put his paw up to me, signaling me to stop talking. He faced me.

"We will settle that issue later, not now." Siegfried gave me a serious look. He knew what I was going to say. I guess they wanted to take me somewhere else to fight. I stopped reaching for my wand. Siegfried looked back at Brazen and Wayde. "Allow us to handle this." Wayde folded his arms, but nodded his head.

"Okay. We trust you. But what are you two going to do?"

"Serafine and I will travel with Xeno back to where Strom and Celeste fell. We're hoping to find... maybe Strom's sword to help us contact Arceus."

"Oh yeah. That might help," Brazen commented. "Good luck finding it." Siegfried nodded. Serafine looked over at me.

"Are you ready?" There was a lot of energy in her eyes. She was certainly ready. We all know what's going to happen. And, admittedly... there is a chance I could die here. I folded my arms and glanced over at Bella.

…

"Could you give me a moment?" _What the hell am I doing?_

"Of course," Siegfried and the rest of the team walked off. I turned towards Bella. She looked up and gave me a wink with a smile. I replied with an annoyed sigh.

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"It sure seems like it~."

We both paused for a moment.

"Goodbye."

"Farewell, Xeno. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me away from Team Skull."

"Oh... Yeah. Whatever." I waved my hand. I saw her get a big, sly grin on her face. She was probably about to call me _that_ name. "Please. Don't," I said to her. She closed her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I won't say it~." Honestly, I was surprised at her response.

"Really?" I replied stupidly.

"Well, I can if you want me to," she winked.

"No no, please don't!" I said again. She laughed in response. I turned around. "Actually... thank you, too."

"Hm?"

"While you were mostly annoying... it did keep things interesting for me."

"Heh. Well, I hope this isn't the last time I see you, Xeno. So please, be careful." I could hear the concern in her voice. She really was a friend. It made me... happy. I gave a very light smirk as I looked back at her.

"Take care." She waved back to me.

With that, I finally walked back up to Siegfried and Serafine in front of the base. They stood up. Siegfried appeared calm and collected, as if there was no problem we would need to worry about. Serafine was giving off a faint psychic aura that I sensed. She looked calm, almost like she didn't want to fight. But she was prepared for a battle.

"I'm ready," I told them.

"Please follow us, Xeno," Siegfried replied. The two of them took off.

We left Paradise.


End file.
